mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3641
Mikey Episode Number: 3641 Date: Thursday, June 26, 1997 Sponsors: N, 8 Season 10: 1996 - 1997 Writer: Sara Compton 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1997 {| border="4" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A dog tries desperately to meow, but can only bark |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Cereal Girl" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Nancy the nanny goat nibbles her nails and notices noodles |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Gordon voiceover N/n |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Autumn leaves form a capital "N" and lowercase "n" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Tina, and Derek sings “The Shape Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Little girl and cat (she imagines role reversal) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Insert | style="text-align: center"|When Johnny can't play "One of These Things" with Big Bird, Jay Leno fills in. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A group of people form a human pyramid to illustrate top and bottom |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: The Taming of the Shoe |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|An N-terview with an N |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: N - Nail |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Boober Fraggle sings "I'm Never Alone" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A man talks about how much he loves his bones. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|On a tropical island, Bert, Cookie Monster, Grover and a Caribbean Anything Muppet back-up band sing "Take a Rest". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Three scribbles exercise. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson sings "I'm the Big One Now" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Penny Candy Man |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Two-Headed Monster: One head wants to play the trumpet, but the other head wants to sleep. How will they compromise? By cooperation, of course. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #8 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Melissa Manchester sings "Your Cheating Heart", with the Mutations & The Pigs |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jim Thurman sings "Calcutta Joe" Animation by Buzzco Associates, Inc. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog sings "It's Alive". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Geronimo 10-0: The parachute becomes a large mattress |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Wegman's dogs get next to each other in pictures |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Red Fraggle and friends sing "Do It On My Own" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A guru counts to twenty. Producer: Ken Snyder; Music: Billy Taylor |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"A Sesame Street Special Report" with Robert MacNeil. Cookie Monster has been accused of stealing Susan's and Gordon's cookies in a scandal called the "missing cookies affair" or "Cookiegate". Kermit acts as Cookie Monster's lawyer during Robert MacNeil's interview. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #8 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie is sad because it's raining and he can't play baseball. Bert encourages him to imagine that he's playing instead. In Ernie's imagination, he hits a high fly ball that lands in the ocean. Bert tells Ernie that the sun is out, and he can go out and play now. Ernie says that he can't play -- his ball fell in the ocean. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A girl's friend tries to guess how many elephants she saw at the zoo today; the answer is zero. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings “Born To Be A Cowboy” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|8 buttons are counted on a monkey's shirt |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Ladies and gentlemen, the Starlight Hotel takes great pride in presenting the world's favorite six-year-old entertainer, Miss Prairie Dawn!" Prairie sings "All By Myself" with a backup group of monsters. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Suzie Kabloozie announces that her cat Feff will jump ON a box and say meow, but he keeps jumping OFF when she puts him on, so Suzie does it instead. Artist: Mo Willems |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Grover holding the Sesame Street sign while Kermit the Frog and a kid hold the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1997 Episode Guide